


By Moon's Light

by Cranberry_Orchid93 (Kais_mom1)



Category: bakushima - Fandom, kiribaku - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Insecure Kirishima Eijirou, Kirishima Eijirou is a Sweetheart, M/M, Pining Kirishima Eijirou, Short & Sweet, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Vacation AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kais_mom1/pseuds/Cranberry_Orchid93
Summary: Just a sweet light story about my two favorite guys~Song inspiration: Talkin To The Moon by Bruno MarsEnjoy!
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Kirishima Eijirou
Kudos: 18





	By Moon's Light

It's late.

Class 1A has spent the last two days on a 'training-cation' as Aizawa likes to call it, and Katsuki Bakugou is exhausted. Bakugou knew he would be, after all, he never gives less than 500% on anything he does.

The members of class 1A were required to share a room with at least one other person, which irked Bakugou intensely; Those fuckin' nerds should all know better by now that he doesn't want them around. But since he has no choice, he chooses the only person in class he can tolerate.

So here he is, stuck with the little ray-of-sunshine, Eijirou Kirishima, for the whole week.

He wasn't awful, just awfully annoying. Kirishima was constantly in a good mood, which of course clashed with his best friend's 'less than friendly' personality. But somehow Kirishima had found a way past Bakugou's cold exterior and nestled himself comfortably into Bakugou's one and only friend slot.

After a big barbecue meal and a little class bonding, Bakugou had excused himself. He wasn't a fan of forced quality time, only allowing for the bare minimum in times when it wasn't required.

He made it back to their room and quickly showered. The warm water made it easy to relax, and before he knew it, he was calm enough for sleep. He climbed into his spacious queen sized bed, and gently faded to sleep.

It was late.

That much he knew. Bakugou opened his eyes at hearing something. He picked up his phone, momentarily blinding himself, to check the time. 2:30 a.m.

Damn it's early, he thought.

He looked over to the bed beside his and noticed it was empty. Where was Kirishima? he wondered, slightly worried. He knew the 'Bakusquad' liked to hang out late and dick around, but this was far too late for them when they had training again tomorrow.

He got up, quickly tossing on his sweatshirt that he left on the floor and was about to reach for the door when he heard the sound again.

A sniffling sound. Someone nearby was crying.

That's when he noticed that the glass sliding door leading to their balcony was wide open. A soft sea breeze met him as he quietly crept toward the open door. He paused on the other side of the curtain before tentatively peeking his head around to see who it was.

There stood Kirishima, leaning up against the balcony railing looking out over the calm waves of the beach.

That's weird, thought Bakugou, I didn't even hear him come in last night.

Again, Bakugou heard the sniffling as he watched his best friend wipe away at his cheeks. I wonder what happened, he thought.

He was about to walk out to Kirishima to ask when Kirishima straightened up a bit and sighed. He ran his hand through his fire red hair, which was not down and relaxed after a shower. He didn't turn, but he did begin to speak, much to Bakugou's confusion, so he listened in attentively.

"What am I supposed to do? The guys say that I should just come clean, but I don't know if I can? On the one hand, I'm miserable if I just keep pretending the feelings aren't there.

But if I tell him, what will he say?

What if I lose him?"

Bakugou stood silently, confused. Who would he be talking about? Why was he scared of losing someone? He couldn't think of a single reason why anyone would ever leave Kirishima, but his thoughts were interrupted as his friend spoke again.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, old friend," he said, staring up at the moon with a miserable smile. "You've never steered me wrong before, so help me out again?"

A moment of silence was soon followed by the sweet sound of what Bakugou thought was the saddest lullaby he had ever heard.

Kirishima's soft tenor voice rose and fell, weaving a tale of a lonely lover conversing with the moon, hoping his lover was somewhere out there, looking up at the same sky, and wishing they were together. Bakugou's heart froze as a tear dribbled down his best friend's face at one particular line:

" ** _Talkin' to the moon,_**

**_Tryin' to get to you._ **

**_In hopes you're on the other side_ **

**_Talkin' to me too, or am I a fool,_ **

**_Who sits alone,_ **

**_Talking to the moon."_ **

Kirishima finished the verse with a sigh and rested his head on his arms.

Bakugou was stunned. He didn't know that his friend could sing so beautifully. But more importantly, he had no idea his friend was in so much pain. He felt angry with himself; I'm supposed to be the guy's best friend! How could I not know that he was hurting? he scolded himself.

Well I am gonna fix that now, he thought determined; I will be there for him now.

Just as he had resolved to step to his buddy's side, Bakugou froze as he heard his friend speak one final time.

"Oh Bakugou, I would give anything just to know you loved me back."

Bakugou couldn't breathe. He couldn't believe his ears. _He_ was the one causing all this pain?? His best friend, scratch that, his **_only_** friend, was in love with him?!

He paused for a moment to analyze the situation.

Was it a bad thing that Kirishima loved him? No, not really.

Bakugou couldn't really say that he had ever thought too long on the topic of love, but if the thought of it now, he knew he wasn't interested in girls. He didn't think he ever had been. Uck.

And he knew the only guy who had ever made him feel anything other than pure rage and annoyance was Kirishima. Although Kirishima could be a bit much at times, he was still the only person Bakugou could tolerate.

In fact, on numerous occasions, Bakugou could remember a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest when Kirishima spent time alone with him. He had never been in love before, but he assumed if it felt like anything, it probably felt like that.

Bakugou realized that he didn't feel bothered or embarrassed by the thought of being with Kirishima romantically. He wasn't even bothered by the thought of his classmates finding out. Fuck them if they don't like it anyway. All he could think of was how happy Kirishima would be, and Bakugou smiled to himself, knowing that he would be the reason for that happiness.

I never thought I would feel this way, but I know what I want, he thought resolutely.

He stepped out onto the patio and closed the door behind him. Kirishima whipped around, a terrified look on his face.

"Bakugou! Uh, hey man! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Bakugou replied in his regular monotone.

"Oh...that's what I was afraid of," Kirishima replied, visibly wilting and lowering his head.

"What's there to be afraid of, idiot? It's just me," Bakugou replied calmly.

Kirishima didn't raise his head as he replied meekly. "Look, you don't have to play dumb or spare my feelings. Just...just reject me and get it over with."

Bakugou walked over and stood before Kirishima. Kirishima winced, waiting for the painful words to come.

"Look at me." Bakugou stated firmly.

"No; I can't do that," Kirishima said weakly, a tear trickling down his cheek.

"I wasn't asking," Bakugou replied, repeating his command, "Kirishima, look at me. Please."

Kirishima finally raised his head to meet Bakugou's fiery red eyes. He had to admit, he was surprised to hear Bakugou say 'please'; he never said that.

Well, I guess eye-contact is the more manly thing to do, that way I can't misconstrue his reject, Kirishima thought sadly.

Kirishima waited with baited breath as Bakugou just stared into his eyes. Kirishima would miss staring into those intensely stunning eyes after being rejected; his heart ached.

Kirishima froze when he felt Bakugou put a hand on his shoulder. He looked back at him, knowing the time had come. He braced himself.

"Kirishima, that song you sang was hauntingly sweet. I'm not sure what you're afraid of, but don't be."

Kirishima stared at him, dumbfounded. "Well...you heard what I said after the song, didn't you...?"

"I did."

"Well that's what I'm afraid of! What do you say about that?!"

"Well, I'm not that good with emotional crap, but I'm still here, aren't I? Don't you think that's a good sign?"

Kirishima spoke tiredly. "You could just be being courteous."

Bakugou scoffed. "Do you know me to be the courteous type?"

"Haha, well, no, not really."

"Then there you go. I can't 100% say this is love yet, as I have no experience in that department," the blonde said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, "but i can say this: You're the only person who makes me smile, genuinely, and I would do anything in my power to make you laugh, because your laugh makes my whole fuckin' day. If that doesn't have anything to do with love, then I don't know what it is I'm feeling...All I know is I want to share it with you...if you want."

Kirishima's mouth gaped and his eyes widened. He couldn't believe his ears. His pulse quickened and his cheeks flushed a pretty pink.

"Please tell me you're not joking around here? This isn't a damn joke, right?"

"Hey, I know I can be an insensitive ass, but I've never lied to you, have I?"

Kirishima let another tear fall. "No, no you haven't," he said, a small smile growing on his face.

Bakugou smiled back at Kirishima, holding his arms open to him. "What do you say? Take a chance on me?"

He barely finished his sentence before Kirishima flew into his arms. Bakugou was surprised for a second, but regained his composure and hugged his friend back. Bakugou chuckled softly to himself and held Kirishima to his chest tenderly. They stayed this way for a few minutes before Kirishima pulled back. He smiled softly as Bakugou reached up and wiped away his tears. Kirishima sighed contentedly before taking one of Bakugou's hands in his own.

"I would love nothing more than to have a chance with you."

Bakugou pulled Kirishima back into his embrace with a gentle smile, and they both held each other tightly as they gazed up at the brilliant, shining moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading lovlies! 
> 
> Leave your comments! I love to hear from you guys <3


End file.
